Blue Meets Brown
by Judroozz
Summary: "nobody can ignore the electricity ignited when fingers touch, or the spark evident when blue meets brown"/ fluffy/smutty addex fic, set somewhere in the third season before everything went down hill.


**A/N: A fluffy/smutty Addex fic that's, hopefully, good enough to read. I just wrote it, while I actually had to learn for an economics test, but I just had to finish this before starting so I guess I'm gonna learn for my test now, I hope you enjoy!**

Every once in a while two very special things meet, and ignite an untamable fire, whether it's noticed or not. This fire can burn anywhere, small or big, visible or not.

Every once in a while, it is noticed. You've got to know that such fires aren't always very welcome. People often try to ignore or even suppress them. Of course that never works, which eventually leads to a confrontation with fireworks even greater than the actual fire.

This has recently been happening to two people we both know very well, and they had to find out the hard way that denial is never the answer. To some outsiders they are a match made in heaven, to others they are more like a disaster waiting to happen, and then there are the ones that have more important things to think about and they simply don't notice. The real question, though, is whether _they_ notice what's happening, because even though the secret stares and longing glances speak for themselves, everybody is a little blind when it comes to love.

Blindness aside, nobody can ignore the electricity ignited when fingers touch, or the spark evident when blue meets brown.

~0~

Near an unusually quiet nurse's station at Seattle Grace Hospital is stood dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery in all her gorgeous glory, with dr. Alex Karev watching her from a couple of feet away with adoration and desire in his eyes. Of course dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery knows he is around, she always does. She knows it like everybody does when the person they love is close, she knows it like she can hear his footsteps coming her way from a mile away. Denying it or not, she feels the sparks whenever he touches her and can still feel the tingles half an hour after said touch. She knows the butterflies in her stomach all too well, because every time her blue eyes meet his brown ones, those butterflies go wild and her heart rate could make any heart monitor go crazy. You might think that she isn't able to hide any of her feelings towards her intern- especially when he is just close enough so that she can feel his breath on her skin and smell the scent of his aftershave -, but over the years Addison has become a master at pretending, she had to, how else could she survive everyday? Working with your ex-husband and ex-whatever of course isn't easy, and hiding or ignoring feelings for a certain intern, just because of your oh-so-important reputation and the fact that you can't do the same as said ex-husband, is even harder. Especially when those feelings have become more than just lust.

Dr. Alex Karev isn't as good at masking his feelings as Addison. To him, her beauty is close to overwhelming, and he's never able to keep his eyes off her without thinking about how it would be to feel her lips against his. He had never really seen himself as someone who would fall for someone irreversibly, without any choice, with feelings he had never expected to have, and with a desire so strong that nobody could stop him from wanting to have that woman for himself and forever. This is something that Addison doesn't know, because just like Alex, she is a little blind when it comes to love. They can stare as long as they want, but neither of them will ever realize the other might feel the same.

Denial is also something very common when it comes to Addison, contrary to Alex. He doesn't deny the fact that he never stops having the urge to wrap his arm around her waist and smell her hair, or that he wishes that he could just kiss her whenever he wants and call her his. He had stopped denying whatever he was feeling when he realized that he was actually happy with those feelings. For Alex, his feelings aren't unwanted or embarrassing, not anymore, they are a welcome change and a chance to have something more special than anything else he'll ever experience. He had realized that there wasn't anybody he'd ever want to have those feelings for other than her, just because there is something about her that makes her different from all those others, from the regular ones. It's a little harder for Addison, she works in a hospital that's always happy to talk about her personal life, and two very important men from her past will always be there to judge her. Sleeping with an intern would be doing exactly what her ex-husband is doing, maybe even right at that moment, and how would that look? It's her own choice whether she's going to care about that or not...

So when he's finally done watching her every move and ready to approach her, they both try to hide that feeling of happiness when they are in the other's presence again, they both act like they don't feel their heartbeat fasten or don't try to smell the other's scent by leaning just those few inches closer. He tells her he's on her service today, with a small smirk that betrays his happiness. She responds by smiling at him and giving him a small nod as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, she already knew. She tells him to follow her, they have some time to run through some surgeries in her office before they actually have to perform those surgeries, and she wants to make sure he knows what he's going to be doing. Walking towards the elevator, he can't help but let his eyes linger on her legs, because well, he is still a man, and those legs are endless.

When they get to the elevator it isn't empty, but as soon as they get in people suddenly seem to come from everywhere and soon there's no free space left in the elevator. Addison is stood pushed up against Alex, which makes for a perfect opportunity for him to finally smell her hair. She can feel his muscular chest against her back and wonders how she is ever going to be able to act like his teacher again when from then on all she wants to do is run her hands up and down his chest. She curses the Elevator Gods profusely when even more people pile in and she realizes that she has nothing to hold on to. She knows she is doomed the moment the elevator moves and she starts to lose her balance.

Since she had been the only thing he'd been looking at, Alex notices this, and before she can fall he wraps one arm around her waist and holds her against him while his other hand lands on her hip, just because he knows he can do that at that moment. Her hair is right in front of him, and when he smells the mixture of her shampoo and her perfume, he feels the irresistible urge to nuzzle her neck and kiss her wherever he can.

She feels gratitude towards her intern for catching her, but as soon as she feels his hand on her hip and his breath in her ear, she knows it is even worse than losing her balance, because even when he is at least a foot away she already has trouble breathing, and the urge to jump him is always insufferable, so at that moment, she is glad she can't move. She turns her head and looks up through her eyelashes, and he smirks at her. She smiles a silent thank you back at him and his hand on her hip tightens just a little, something that sends electricity jolts through her body. Being in such close proximity with one another makes it hard to suppress or ignore feelings that - especially in Addison's opinion - shouldn't be there, so it's not very surprising that they keep looking into each other's eyes and want the moment to last forever.

It's over soon, though, because the ding of the elevator sounds and suddenly, there's space to move again. They let each other go, and while his hand lingers on her hip for just a few seconds longer they smile apologetically at each other.

"Thank you," Addison says with a awkward smile on her face, fingering the hem of her blouse.

He nods and clears his throat. "No problem."

The doors close again and they stand next to each other with an awkward silence filling the elevator. As soon as the doors open they get out and make their way towards Addison's office. When they get inside he closes the door as she walks towards a shelve to get some folders. He follows her, and when she unexpectedly turns around they stand nose to nose. Staring into each others eyes they don't know what to do, because when blue meets brown there's not much that can be done to prevent certain things from happening.

Suddenly lips crash together, folders are dropped and arms are wrapped around each other. The kiss is heated and full of finally released longing, even more and better than they had ever expected it to be. Her hands are playing with the soft hair in his neck, while his hand caresses her hip and his arm is wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him. They stumble towards her couch and she lets out a uncharacteristic giggle - one that had surely only been heard by a select couple of men - when he drops her on the couch, before he kisses her again, softly this time, and a low moan escapes her while his tongue slips into her mouth.

At those sounds Alex can already feel himself going hard, and it isn't long before he's pulling on her blouse. She lifts her arms and their eyes meet once again while he pulls her blouse over her head. They stare for a moment as they suddenly realize what exactly they're doing. She swallows hard as she looks up at him with doubt lacing her features, the silence that crept inside the room deafening. Looking down at her with obvious desire in his eyes he notices her doubt and realizes that after this, they can't go back. She bites her lip when he softly strokes her stomach and looks at her with soft eyes.

She runs her thumb around his lips. "I'm not sure we..." she starts, but before she gets a chance to finish her sentence he interrupts her with a sentence she'd never expected him to say.

"I'm in love with you."

she blinks in surprise and swallows again. "You-you're in..."

"I'm in love with you," he tells her, and nods with determination.

"Alex, I don't think you're..." she starts, but is once again cut off.

He leans down and covers her lips with his, kissing her passionately before pulling back again, leaving her flustered. "When I say I love with you, I mean it."

She raises her eyebrows. "You... love me? Alex, you can't just..."

He nods slowly and gives her a chaste kiss. "I do. Tell me you don't feel the same way and I'll stop."

She stares up at him, her blue eyes studying his brown ones, wondering what to do. After a long silence she slowly moves her hands down his chest towards the hem of his shirt. Slipping her hands under his shirt she is finally able to run her hands up and down his chest.

"I'm in love you too," she whispers softly, their lips instantly finding each other again as soon as the words leave her mouth.

The kiss is more needing than it was before, the pressure of where it is going weighing heavy on them. They break off the kiss only to catch their breath, lustful smiles on their faces. She pulls his scrub top over his head, and he smirks at her as she admires the sight. She blushes slightly and he pecks her lips adoringly, his hand caressing her cheek. Reaching behind her he unclasps her bra and when she gets rid of it he drowns in the sight of her, his eyes darkening remarkable.

She giggles and flips them around in one smooth move, causing him to groan when she pushes her hips against his hard member in the process. Smirking she looks down at him from her new position. "Like what you see?"

He nods fervently and she smiles as he pulls her down to kiss him again, his hands sliding over her breasts over and over again. Words are forgotten and the remaining clothes are quickly discarded, within seconds they're on her couch, naked, staring into each other's eyes. He slowly flips them around again, kissing her sensually while her hands roam his chest. When he enters her, her eyes flutter closed and she lets out the smallest of whimpers.

He begins to slowly move inside of her, all the while looking at her face. Her eyes are still closed but she's making sounds he's never heard before and he's positive she's never been more beautiful. She arches her back and lets out a low moan when he hits a sensitive spot and it's the sexiest sound he's ever heard. Leaning down he nuzzles her neck, leaving feathery kisses behind her ear. She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer and he groans when he feels her breasts against his chest as she arches her back in pleasure.

Her hands slip to his shoulders and she pushes him away slightly, only to pull his head to hers and kiss him heatedly. She wraps her legs around him, causing them both to groan into the kiss as he thrusts into her from the new angle. When they break apart she finally looks at him and he stares into her eyes as he speeds his pace, taking in her glazed over eyes.

She smiles slightly before another moan escapes her mouth and her lips find his again. He can feel himself getting closer as he pounds into her and he pushes one of her legs up over his shoulder. As he pushes into her deeper than ever they both groan loudly and when she bites her lips he knows she's close too.

His hand grazes her breast as her hands roam his chest and they lock eyes. He doesn't stop pounding into her and it isn't long before they're both coming, trying to muffle their screams by fusing their lips together.

He collapses on top of her while they both try to catch their breath. When they finally do, he slides out of her and props himself up on his elbow, looking at the beautiful woman beneath him.

"That was…" he starts, still a little bit out of breath.

She smiles up at him. "Yeah, it really was, wasn't it?"

He nods at her and leans in to give her a soft kiss. When he pulls back she let's out a bubbly laugh. "God, we're really good at this!"

He smirks down at her. "Yeah, we should do it more often, don't you think?"

"Oh, every day, at least once," she tells him, a seductive smirk on her lips.

He raises an eyebrow and grins cockily. "I think that could be arranged," he whispers as he leans down and kisses her passionately.

Every once in a while, when blue meets brown, a fire between two people is noticed and ignites fireworks beyond believe. Every once in a while two people fall for each other irreversibly, and every once in a while this fire makes for a match made in heaven.

**A/N: Ta da! That was it! Probably not my best, but hey, I'm only human! I might write another chapter or two, don't know yet… let me know what you think about that and the story in a REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
